Panty and Stocking Season 2
by ZayZilla45
Summary: After what took place in season 1, It was now all lost until a new Angel arrives at the scene, but will this be enough to help Brief bring Panty back?
1. Episode 1: Oten City

**Authors Notes: My First Panty and Stocking Fanfic, and this is probably my first ever Fanfic without a crossover. That won't mean there will not be any crossovers in the future. But that's a maybe because its hard to think what would be the Perfect Crossover, I was thinking Pop team epic but I think that'll be a mess because that means I have to be creative with jokes and shit like that, I'm creative when it comes to Plot...not with comedic relief. Enough of nagging time to get the important things out of the way...Wait where's my list?**

**Panty: Hey yo Stocking check this out!**

**Stocking: Pft! Another Season 2 OC story Boooooring**

**Author: HEY!! Give those back!**

**Panty: Wow take a look at this script! PFT No wonder your nerdy ass couldn't finish MHA Endgame.**

**Author: I'm gonna finish it eventually...but fine since you got my list can you read it out so we can get started?**

**Stocking: Well the Concept of this script seems interesting...wow no lemons I'm actually surprised especially what happened in your Endgame Fanfic. Alright let's see how this goes...if this story goes wrong like your Endgame Fic I'm stapling your ears onto a cactus.**

**Panty: Shh Sweet tooth I'm trying to read...Ahem "This FanFic is only for fun and not serious so if you're looking for a serious Fanfic this isn't for you" You know there will be critics that will still bitch and complain right?**

**Author: Don't Acknowledge it...**

**Panty: "This FanFic contains Mature Language" Well duh this isnt a fucking Fortnite Crossover! "Might contain some grammar Errors and a few mishaps" Um...dude just get a beta reader.**

**Author: I already got a beta reader outside of this community...**

**Panty: Wattapad?**

**Author: Yes...**

**Panty: ugh...of course you'd find someone from the $5 version of this site... Ahem "Anyways Thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter"...**

**Stocking: I DO WHAT IN THIS STORY?!!**

**Author: UM!! that's all we have for the intro enjoy!!!**

_Oten City_

It was an Early morning, the sun shined over the horizon of the big city dubbed Oten City. It was alot different and pretty much the more cleaner version of Daten City.

Daten City was filled with hookers, drug deals, and sexual innuendos...lots of sexual innuendos. Oten City was cleaner but can't say the same about the crimes that happens more than Daten. Making it probably the only downfall into living there. That and depends on what makes these 2 similar.

Ghosts!

Just like Daten City, Ghosts were very common here, all seemed to be restless spirits that never got what they wanted when they lived. It wasn't the only thing that made Oten City very similar. Oten City also keeps an Angel...an actual angel guardian.

It cuts to an apartment as a Alarm started buzzing with a hand pressing on the button. The person was a teenage boy, he had messy bed hair at the moment but had dark brown eyes, White skin and a few freckles on his face. He lingered his eyes towards the alarm seeing the big red numbers reading '9:40 AM'.

The Male sighed as he sat up going to the bathroom, showering, washing his hair and brushing his teeth. He got out of bathroom putting on his blue Jeans, his black colored boots, and a regular black tee.

His Heaven phone started ringing as he flipped it open revealing words in big red letters 'TOWER' as he smiled closing it.

"So...it's finally that time huh...?" The male said as he ran to his Drawers taking out wristbands as he puts them on each of his wrists. He then grabbed his Bike that was on the other side of the Apartment as he rode out riding by a few people.

"Hey Wristband nice day today" A woman said.

"Yeah but it could be shittier a little later" The Male who was revealed to be Wristband said to the woman as he kept going.

"Hey bands did you hear what happened at Daten City?" A teenager asked.

"Yeah...that's why I never go live in that fucking place" Wristband said.

"Hey Wristband, are you going to that party at Oten Tower...The Mayor of Daten City's Son will be there" Another Teenager asked.

"Probably...depends what I'm doing later" He lied as he kept going.

He made it to a Cafe getting an Bacon and Egg Sandwich sitting down opening up a newspaper. Wristband read about the disasters that happened including the events that took place after that. He finished his sandwich as he kept walking with his bike as he accidentally shoulder bumps somebody on the sidewalk causing him to drop the newpaper into a puddle of water.

"Oh I'm sorry" Said a female voice.

"No no no...it's fine i wasn't watching where i wa-" he turned to see a gothic looking girl. She had Purple like hair but with pink colors under her bangs and such, her hair almost touched the floor, she had eye liner, blue eyes and a pair of stockings on each of her legs.

"Is something wrong...you're staring at me like a fucking creep.." she said as Wristband snapped out of it.

"O-oh sorry I just never saw anyone like you before here...how rude of me...I'm Wristband" he said as he had his hand out.

The goth let out a "hmph" as she kept walking. "Stocking...and it'll probably be the last time you hear that name from me." she said as Wristband looked on confused as he picked up the newspaper reading the article that was visible. 'Angel revealed to be demon, Stocking Anarchy'!

Wristband eyes widen as he looked up and looked around to see that she was gone. This can't be...that must've been a coincidence...maybe that newspaper was talking about someone else...but it's not the time for mysteries...He's already has a demon in mind. Wristband looked up at the Oten Tower with determination as he grabbed his bike riding off.

_Later that night _

Sure enough a party was happening in the Oten Tower being celebrated by the Mayor of Daten City's Son and The Mayor of Oten City as they were chatting in a room with it zooming out revealing wristband to watch them with binoculars.

"Alright Lingerie...Don't let me down" Wristband said as he watches the Mayor who's named 'Lingerie' taking the Daten city's Mayor's son to the dance floor as he smirks grabbing his bike as it glows blue turning into a grappling hook. Grappling onto the roof.

"Bingo..." He whispered to himself as he opened a hatch door dropping down into a hallway that led to the dance floor as he bumps into Lingerie making her jump.

"Fuck! Don't do that!" She raised her voice.

"Sorry, I warned you I was gonna find my way in didn't I? Anyways...where is he right now?" He asked her.

"In the dance floor right now but apparently plans have changed" Lingerie said.

"What do you mean plans are changed...aren't you suppose to get that info since you ran this party?" he asked

"Yes but he told me last second ok not my fault...his father and a assistant of his is coming here...any second..If I was you... I would wait another day.." She warned

"Nooooo...I've spent a year and a half trying to kill him...and I'm not waiting a year and a half more.." He said as he passes Lingerie.

"Just be careful!" she yelled as she walked back into her office. Lingerie is the mayor of Oten City but is also the Guardian of Wristband. Same with how with Garterbelt and Panty Stocking. She was once a Nun who got caught in the act no longer making her the religious nun she oncr was. Her punishment was similar to Garterbelts...have sufferable years of immortality and watch over an angel that endures one of the seven deadly sins.

Over at the bar area the Daten City's Mayor's son had one in too many as he was drunk. "Yeah! Oten City baby woooo!!!" He yelled out

"I'm gonna say this once..." the crowd goes silent looking at Wristband who slowly turned his Wristband into Daggers glaring at the guy. "leave" he warned the crowd as they ran off leaving the party. The drunk watched over.

"Oh look another dick sucking angel..." He said as Wristband got ready.

"I've been waiting 5 years for this asshole... I don't care if your dad is coming here...I'm killing you here Belt" Wristband said to drunk revealing his name to be belt.

"Ehehehe...so have I" Belt said as he unstrapped his belt from his pants turning into a huge yellow and black whip as he started to swing at him causing him to duck. Wristband backflips onto a table as Belt wraps his Whip around Band's legs and sweeping him off his feet.

"is that all you got?" He said as swung his whip again making Bands dodge the attack, attaching a dagger onto the ceiling and swing across it dropkicking him into the Bar. He throws his second dagger towards Belt which he sees and crawls out of the way.

"Stay still!!!" he said as he grabbed one of his daggers from the ceiling running into him through the wall which crashes them into Lingerie's office.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!" She yelled out

"Don't worry I'll pay for it late- Woah!" he said as the whip grabs him throwing him into the bathroom showing him in the tub.

"That's it!!" Wristband yelled as he sounded angry as he dodges Belt's attacks kicking him down and kicking away his whip as he swung down one of his Daggers towards Belt's neck. Belt caught it as they both have a struggle with Bands overpowering him getting inches away to his neck. Before it pierce through his skin a blue and white sword goes through Wristband's Gut.

This cause wristband to collapse to the side looking up to see Stocking looking down at him with a strange head jumping on her shoulder cackling.

"Yes! Yes! Stocking kill him!" The head ordered as Stocking lifted her sword for the final blow before a yell was heard.

"STOP" They turn to see lingerie. "Let him go...that's my client Corset" She said as the head named Corset looked at her.

"Well your 'Client' tried to kill my son" Corset said as stocking holds her ground.

"Because your son was misbehaving in our party...i mean look how drunk he is...that isn't what your son should be doing should he?" She asked as Corset growled as he gestured Stocking to let down her guard.

"We have to be going anyways...we have a certain geek to wait for..." Corset said as stocking picks up Belt putting her over her shoulder "However...if your cilent interferes with my business again...my stocking won't throw back any mercy...do we make that clear?" he said as Stocking glared at Lingerie with Lingerie putting her hands up.

"Understood.." she said as they take their leave. Leaving Lingerie with a injured Wristband.

Meanwhile in the elevator Corset turned to Stocking as he frowns. "You were holding back on that boy...you don't hold back for anybody...I don't want to see that again..." He said as Stocking noded not looking at him

"Understood" she said

_Meanwhile in the middle of a road 25 miles away from Oten city _

A limo was slowly driving behind a redhead boy who had bangs covering his eyes as he was collecting pieces of some sort of weird pink cubes.

"457...458...459..." he began to pant as he looked back "When am i gonna get my break?" the Geekboy asked.

"Until we said so, that's our rules!" Said a voice showing 2 of the demon sisters sitting in the limousine.

"ugh...this is gonna take forever...all of this just to bring back a toilet angel has already gotten me to vomit" Said Kneesocks the blue haired one with the glasses.

"Just you wait dear sister...after this is all done we can finally ditch this whole 'Team up' and find a new home" said Scanty the green haired one

"But...how we suppose to live without our rules?" Knee socks asked

"What matters on the rules anyways if corset can just throw us out like that...that's why we must get an explaination...soon..." Scanty replied as Brief kept collecting the pieces ending this on a high note.

**Till Next Episode...**


	2. Episode 2: Highway 2 Hell

Wristband wakes up on a couch as he sat up cracking his neck a bit. He looks around to see he was in lingerie's office seeing her sitting in front of her desk typing on a computer.

Bands let's out a yawn looking at the female "How long have I been out" He asked as Lingerie kept typing. The female was definitely a mayor especially of how busy she looked.

"7...8 hours minimum.." She said as she sipped her coffee. "I told you to wait that shit out...but noo you wouldn't rather wait another year until the next office party...oh yeah..you might need to buckle up your pants..." She said as Bands pulls his pants up.

"They weren't unbuckled before..." he glared at lingerie. She sighed as she looked on.

"Look I needed stress relief ok?" Lingerie admitted.

"ON MY DYING BODY?!" He yelled out asking.

"It was either you or that hobo in the back alley!" she replied.

"At least I'm trying to control my sin...you on the other hand can do whatever you want." He said as he stood there in the middle of the room.

"That's because I'm not an angel trying to go to heaven like you...honestly I should've been hell a long time ago..." She said.

"Well for a slut like you maybe you should!!!!" he yelled angrily as she gave a bit of a smug smile.

"Bands your sin is showing..." she said as he notices that his wrath was kicking in from his anger as he calmed down.

"Anyways...why did they care about this building so much...it's nothing but just a tower.." Bands said as Lingerie got up turning on the tv.

They both see the news about the Daten City battle and how the tower that croset lived in was a doorway to hell to wreck havoc on humanity.

"wait...is this tower also a doorway?..." he asked as Lingerie nods.

"Yes...but they cannot open it yet unless they get the hells monkey key which was developed into a boy named Briefers Rocks, who was seen unlocking the gateway to hell." She said

"Where is this brief?" Bands asked

"Who knows...he was last seen in Daten city but there are reports he's coming to Oten City as well..." She explained

"If corset gets that key who knows what he might do to this city...I gotta find Brie-" Wristband's Phone rings as he flips it open reading the big letters 'Highway to hell'.

"Looks like I gotta bounce, catch ya later L" he said as he ran off.

"Hey what about that hole in my wall?!" she yelled out.

"Don't worry I'll pay for it later..!" he yelled out.

"What a pain in the ass..." Her office phone started to ring as she picks it up.

"Mayors office..." She said

"Lingerie its me" Said a familiar voice which made lingerie's eyes widen.

"Garter?" she asked in disbelief.

"Do you have a minute to talk...it's urgent..?" Garterbelt asked

_Meanwhile_Bands was riding around his bike as he tried to figure out of what the message meant "Highway to hell...is there another car ghost I gotta worry about or someth-" His bike trips oved as he falls on ths floor.

"ow what the hell..." He looked down to see a weird pink cube laying on the floor as he picked it up looking at it. It had an eye on it as it looked at Bands causing him to freak out and drop it. The eye then blink as it pointed at the other pile of cubes on the road.

"you want me to help you...alright then.." he said as he picked up the pieces one by one until eventually he started stacking the pieces together to create a familar face as he finally puts the mouth together.

"There we go-" he said as the head suddenly yelled out.

"HOLY FUCK YOUR HOT!" The head said as it made Bands flinch.

"Jesus Motherfucking Christ lady take it easy." He said. He looked at the head as something rang a bell.

"Wait I feel like I've seen you somewhere before...wait weren't you that angel i saw in the news against corset?" he asked as the head blinked but gave a smile.

"I don't know...maybe if you pull down you pants and put my head near there maybe I'll tell you~" She said in a flirty tone

"Not interested" he said sweatdropping which made panty go in shock.

"What are you fucking gay?!" she asked as Bands sighed.

"first things first, You're a head, second we just met like 5 minutes ago and 3rd I'm more into ponytails and glasses" He explained which made her roll her eyes.

"Oh great another geek boy..." She muttered

"No...I'm an angel like you.." He said as panty gave a confused look.

"Then how the fuck did a goody two shoes like you get casted out?" She asked

"In inherit the sin of Wrath and I actually learning to control it...and from a total guess, you have lust don't you?" He asked

"Duh fuck face...wait until i get a full body and I'll change your mind..maybe put myself in a ponytail and glasses for ya" she said smirking as Bands sweatdrops

"Let's not jump conclusions...anyways what happened to you?" he asked as panty explained about how stocking revealed herself to be a demon and that she was cut into 666 pieces.

"Wait 666...a road...Highway to hell! This is what my message was telling me...hey if i go this way...is there a chance I'll bump into a kid name Briefers Rocks?" he asked panty.

"oh you mean geek boy...yeah but why you want to know?" she asked

"I need him as soon as possible so your sister and corset don't get to him first!" he said as grabbed the head putting it on the basket part of the bike. The bike glowed blue as a huge dust sweeper appeared on the side of the of the bike.

"I'll use this to collect the pieces!" he said as he hopped on the bike

"Woah why can't we do that with our vehicle?!" panty asked as bands adjusts his wristbands.

"Hard work..." he replied as Panty sucked her teeth.

"Cmon let's get moving!!!" he said as he rode off following the Panty pieces backwards towards Brief's direction.

_Meanwhile_

"554...555...556" Brief was exhausted as he collapse on the floor as Scanty growled getting out of the Limo.

"We didn't tell you to stop didn't we?! Grr...why can't any of you mortals listen?!!!" She asked him as he she paced back and forth growling as kneesocks sighed adjusting her glasses.

"I don't get it...I thought you 2 weren't following rules anymore...why can't you 2 be yourselves for once..." He asked panting on the floor.

"T-thats because...that's because...AGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" She flipped out taking out her revolvers "That's it!!! I had enough of this!!!!!" she was about to pull the trigger as suddenly the ground started to shake causing both demons to fall off there feet.

A giant Ghost emerges from the ground as the demon sisters looked on.

"Finally a ghost...maybe we can collect the pieces faster this way" Kneesocks claimed

The ghost suddenly started attacking them.

"What?!! I thought you worked for us?!!" Scanty yelled out. the ghost kept attacking as Kneesocks and Scanty jumped backwards away from the attack.

"If we attack it with our weapons...it'll be useless.." Kneesocks explained

"Grr...I don't wanna die like this!" Scanty yelled out as before the ghost can stomp down his foot a little blue reflective object flies towards the ghost tearing a chunk into it.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Yelled Wristband as he jumped up grabbing his other dagger and combining them together to create a sword as he sliced through the ghost causing it to blow up.

He lands in front of the trio as he caught 6 heaven coins in his hands.

"Hmm a decent amount" He said as panty yelled.

"Decent?! the fuck you mean you should've gotten atleast 20 for that massive kill" she yelled.

"Heavens are rewards for hardwork...not something they give to you on a sliver platter" He said as brief looked on in surprise.

"PANTY YOU'RE ALIVE" He yelled out

"Well duh dumbass...anyways do you have the other pieces...i want my hot body back..." He sighed as he gave the head to Brief.

"Who are you anyways...?" he asked.

"Wristband...some others call me bands for short" he said as he grabbed the bag as he glared over at kneesocks blushing a bit but shook his head getting his shit together.

"That boy looked at you funny" Scanty said.

"He's an Toilet angel...he probably didn't expect us to be on their side at the moment" She explained.

_1 hour later_

they finally put Panty's body back together as she groped herself "Oh body~ I'll never lose you again!" This made wristband rolled her eyes.

"alright listen up...You guys barely know me I'm sure of it but Corset and Stocking are somewhere out there in Oten city, We have to stick together...if not he'll open the gate to hell once again and wreck havoc onto Oten City" He explained as he got cut off by panty.

"Yeah yeah...bitch bitch bitch...I say we go find my sister...smack some sense into her Hoe ass and kill corset! boom perfect plan...now lets fuck!" she said grabbing a hold of wristband's arm as he Headbutts her off of him.

"Touch me again...and you'll get worse..." He warned "and no it's not that easy...Corset has his son with him...named Belt...A very slobby asshole for a demon...He's dangerous and is a cold blood killer so we have to ready ourselves-" he sees brief raising his hand as Wristband sighs "yes?"

"How am i suppose to defend myself i don't have a weapon?" He asked

"Oh you don't have to...just give me the hells monkey key..." he said as brief went confused.

"Give it!" He said as panty sighed

"His dick is the key..." She explained

"What?! Seriously...what kind of fucked up shit is this...so your saying he has the key yet you're not protecting this kid?! Seriously?! No wonder you never went to heaven until now!" He yelled out

"Then how come you're still here?!" she asked

"Because i started doing my duty recently and once i get enough heavens I'm gonna control my wrath and lay down on my heavenly couch!" he explained

"You don't wanna stay on earth? it's fun down here.." Panty said

"Sex, Violence, and deaths are fun? are they really?" He asked

"Depends on who it happens to yeah it's fun...THIS HERE IS REALITY...something that you are trying to run away from." Panty said

"Run away? I'm trying to live my life back where I was born! Ok?! So cut me some fucking slack!" He yelled as his glowed red which made panty step back making Bands calm down.

"Sorry...anyways..are you guys in...or are you out? If not I'll just leave this shit to you and live my day destroying ghosts and going back home. Or do you guys wanna put on your big boy pants and have the offers of my help?" He asked as Brief stood next to him.

"I'm in..." He said as panty did so as well

"Whatever it takes to get my sister back..." panty said as the demon did so too.

"Just remember once this is over we're no longer allies" Scanty said

"Oh I know...anyways let's get to work!" He yelled as Brief smiled.

"Yeah let's go team!!" Brief said as he had his hand out with everyone looking on not joining.

"You made it awkward..." Band said as he walked towards his bike as everyone else started walking off as well.

"What too much?" He asked as he looked around. "Yeah too much..." he said as he followed the group.

They had only one Goal and that was to stop corset and his group from opening the gates of hell. Their Adventures would begin...now.

**Till Next Episode...**


	3. Episode 3: Same story, New Place

WristBand was at his local Cafe reading a local newspaper seeing if there's any move on stocking and corset. Sadly it only had articles about the fight in Oten Tower and what happened at the highway. Band's Phone started to ring as he answered it.

"Hello-"

"HEY HOT ASS!!" Yelled a voice from the phone revealing it to be Panty. This made band distant the phone away from his ear as he put it back on his ear.

"You don't have to yell, i can hear you just fine...look if you're calling to ask to diddle with me it's not happening hun" he said as panty spoke up.

"Nah..even though I should, Afro priest wants to speak to you" she replied back.

"Afro priest? What priest has an Afro-" he said panty yelled again.

"JUST GET YOUR ASS TO OTEN TOWER!!" She hung up as bands sighs. "Good Grief how does Brief even deal with her is beyond me" he said as he stood up riding his bike to Oten Tower.

He enters the Tower's lobby as he looked over to the right to see the demon sisters sitting on chairs as he chuckled a bit. "They're making you wait down here aren't they?" He asked as he followed up in silence with only glares from the two as suddenly a faint growl was heard coming from the demon sister's stomachs. Now that Bands thought about it, they've been riding in that limo for hours and hours with no food.

Wristband took out the Bacon Egg sandwich that he didn't finish and toss it towards the duo as they caught it. "You don't have to thank me, just feeding my allies" he said as he entered the elevator with the both of them watching him enter.

"What does that toilet angel think he is to offer us food from the mortal world!?" Kneesocks yelled asking.

"Well...at least someone cares about our well being" Scanty said as kneesocks was blushing like mad with scanty looking over. "Hm...sister your face is getting red" She pointed out as Knee socks covered her face.

"i-i just blush easily..." She said

Wristband arrives on the top floor as he enters the hole that was still in the wall.

"Yo!" he spoke out seeing a priest who was probably the person panty was talking about.

"Wait where's Brief and Panty, i thought we gotta watch the kid" he said as Lingerie adjusts her tie.

"They were sent to one of the guest bedrooms after Panty looked at the kid and dragged him out" She said as she went to the main topic. "This here is Garterbelt...me and him use to be best pals back in the days before we were punished to take care of you angels" she described.

Garter and bands shook hands as Bands spoke up "Nice to meet you...but question how did you 2 meet before you were given this punishment?" He asked curiously.

"After I was fired being a nun, I was basically thrown out in my one and only home...I thought I had lost so much until Garter found me in an Alley...There he offered me to stay with him with the exchange of helping him become a crimelord...year after year garter helped me change my life dramatically...then one day he offered me 50 grand to run away and live a free life...and so i accepted it and drove to Oten City...then things took a desperate turn.." She said as it flashbacks to her driving as suddenly she doesn't notice a car without it's lights on and crashes harshly into it killing her. "Ever since that day I've been ressurrected for another chance...then I saw the chances of being a mayor and so i did...so yeah...he helped me get this far..." She said as Wristband was surprised, he didn't really knew how she was earned this punishment but now he knew. But looks are very decieving, Garter looks like a "Questionable" Type of priest that shouldn't be near kids and Lin (lingerie's nickname) Looks like a young adult lady who looks like a Milf that has kids so it was hard to tell that they worked together.

"Anyways...with that out of the way, I want you Wristband to go with Panty and Brief to find where Corset and that judas Stocking are hiding so you can stop the gates of hell from opening" Garter states

"With a city this big that's 'Nearly' Impossible but I'll work on...maybe if I caculate the radius of the ghost that appear in the areas, I can easily track down the source...I just need time though...but for now protecting Brief is our high priority...I mean he's literally standing in where he isn't suppose to be..so we need a new location.." He said as he paced back and forth to think.

"...I'm impressed lin, I don't know how you do it but already this kid is better than the stank ass hoes i got.." he said as Lin smiled.

"Well...depends on who you're looking after...His behavior was always like this...I don't spoil him but he accepts every bit of info as an advantage...Honestly he wants to change his ways after he died...but his Wrath is still a problem making him have a bit of anger issues..." Lingerie explained.

"I see...is it true that wrath makes a outcasted angel to go berserk if too mad?" he asked whispering as lingerie nods.

"That's why I'm a bit worried about him about this situation...corset manipulation alone sounds like you wanna punch his face" she explained once more.

"Hey Lin...how about that empty warehouse you bought, i mean you said it yourself there's no use of it unless i go bankrupt and needed a place to stay, how about we hang out there with your money and all?" he asked as Lin smiled

"Sure...I'll order anything you need in there...just don't go overboard like last time when I bought you, your angel armory." Lingerie warned.

"Alright once those 2 are done tell em to meet me there, I'll take those demon ladies to the warehouse" he said as Garter put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have a crush one of them do you...?" Garter asked.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked back.

"Look...you may wanna rethink your actions...Hell will not condone well with Nephlims so you better be planning to stay on earth forever as an outcasted angel" Garter states.

"What? When Sparda did it, they produced 2 offsprings...and now those 2 are on earth saving the world every damn day so (**if you get the reference ****you get a cookie**)...Let's see how it goes..." He said in confidence.

"But you won't return home...that's what I mean...and i know you wanna come back home..." Garter says as Wristband walked out the room not saying a single word.

_Meanwhile_

At the Warehouse, Panty, Brief, Kneesocks and Scanty looked around observing the place. "Furniture and other shit will arrive later, with beds coming in sooner, first things first you can put your bed where ever you like...if you wanna stay private where you can shlick or Jack off then do so but be aware I don't wanna hear a single moan or squeaking..." he said glaring at panty who smiles innocently.

"Lastly I want everyone to stay secured...who ever goes with brief never leave him out of his sight...and don't go around alone by yourself...Ghost here are more tougher than they are in Daten City...once we slain enough I could track down Stocking, Corset, and his bastard son Belt...and once we're through with that we're home free...so does everyone understand?" everyone nods as he smiles.

"Good...lets get started"

_Stylo by Gorillaz Starts playing _

A montage of designing the place began as everyone got to work. Bands helped put on the furniture, the tech and other stuff so it wouldn't feel empty.

Meanwhile panty looked around putting her bed in a empty office in the warehouse making her grin evilly but heres a crash seeing Wristband smashing the windows of the Office as he waved at Panty. Panty had a tick mark realizing band was true by his word. Everything started to come together and after a full good 2 hours the ware house was finished.

_Stylo by Gorillaz Ends _

Wristband admired the beauty of the place as he smiled "Honestly...even better than my house...now i kinda wanna get evicted" He joked as night time falls around. "Alright good night people...expect to wake up early because we're gonna be on the hunt for some ghosts" he said as he leaves the warehouse back to his house as someone called out. "Wait!" Wristband turned around to see Kneesocks.

"I-i wanted to give you something..." She said as she handed over a chocolate bar as she blushed "I-it was my sister's idea as a thanks for the sandwich earlier...b-but don't think this makes us friends..." She said as Bands smiles.

"Alright..thank you...Hey..." he said calling out to her with her turning around. "For Demons...honestly you behave more like angels...you have class and such and i think we needed that in a team like this...Before you become our enemies once this all over...i want you to rethink...maybe you'll find more options than 1" He said as he walked off with Kneesocks watching on adjusting her glasses entering back in the warehouse.

"You kinda took a little long...you guys kissed didn't you?" Scanty teased as Knessocks squealed.

"W-What?! I would never!!" She said covering her face as Panty snickered looking out her window.

"Four eye's got a boyfriend~ Four Eye's got a boyfri-" Panty teased as a wrench hits her face.

"Kinda deserved that" Brief said as he held in laughter as the demon sisters started laughing. Panty grunted in anger as she went back to bed.

"Um g-goodnight panty..." he said as he heard silence as the lights go off with brief looking down sighing a bit.

"...Good night brief..."

That made Brief look over in shock as he blushed and smiled tucking himself in bed.

_Meanwhile _

"I can do whatever the fuck I want dad..." Belt said kicking corset's head like a soccer ball right into Stocking's hands.

"You little fucking brat what happened to you...you were a small and pure innocent bean..." He said as Belt sucked his teeth.

"That isn't who I am anymore father! now get the fuck out of my face and possibly out of my life" He said crossing his arms.

"Grr...fucking fine you little piece of shit...Your mother should've swallowed you..." He growled as his head hopped away with stocking staying behind.

"What the fuck you want Gothic Whore Angel" Belt insulted making Stocking to get mad and take out her swords.

"Call me angel..again...I dare yo-" Belt already takes out his whip lashing at her hands wrapping around them as stocking flip in a spiral to pull him closer. Which made Belt think fast and punch her fast which made her stumble in front of him with him standing there watching the girl. Stocking looked up at him with a bruise on her face.

Belt stomped on both of her swords shattering them as he walked off opening a clothing shelf. "Here use these instead and come at me again..." he said throwing red and black striped stockings to stocking. She looked at them as she transform them revealing them to be Golden and Black swords, similar colors to Belt's Whip and The Demon sister's weapons.

She looked up Belt who was waiting with her charging at him as he tried using the same tactic again but stocking blocked the whip and stepping her feet onto and throw one of the swords which barely touched Belt and flew next to his face into the wall not making him flinch. He looked over at the sword feeing the cut he got on his cheek.

"Well done...They're yours...Demon..." He said as he looked at her attire. "If I was you...I'd say you look for a better outfit fitting your persona..." he said as he puts his belt away laying on the bed turning off the light as Stocking nods bowing at him with respect and leaves the room.

With the Angels pulling something off their sleeves, the Demons are uping their game and are not playing around. It seems both sides will have a horrible time in their hands...but which side will prevail in the very end of it all? We will find out once they meet again!

**Till next episode...**


	4. Episode 4: CyberPunked

The next morning it was now a new day, as suddenly lightning strucks Chuck, their Green dog...thingie with Panty looking on.

"Brief...get me a hammer..." She ordered the Kid.

"W-wait but why chuck didn't do anything" Brief said as panty bonked him in ta e head.

"Fuck tard he spits out a piece of paper when struck by lightning when there's a ghost now give me a damn Hammer" Brief gave her a hammer as she swung hard onto Chuck's head as he spat out a piece of paper that read in big Orange Letters 'Error'.

"Eh...well this doesn't make any goddamn sense...Hey Demon sluts...do you know what error means?" She asked as the demon sisters were brushing their hairs.

"First off it's Scanty and Kneesocks, if we're allies we need to know each others names...second Error means theres a problem or an interruption on some sort of development...or it could simply mean failure..." Scanty explained.

"I know the definition but what do they mean by this?" Panty asked as a voice spoke up with panty looking over seeing Wristband walking in the warehouse.

"It might be telling us something is malfunctioning somewhere...I don't know where though but I know another hint...look at this" He showed his phone showing the whole thing is going crazy on screen "this is a heaven phone they don't malfunction unless it was a paranormal disturbance happening to it...That means there must be a ghost that's jamming our communications... so it'll be harder to find...and that's also proving-" He said as brief spoke up.

"The ghost are not only tougher but smarter!" He said as Bands nods.

"Exactly, so I say we start brainstorming or else this thing might create a black out to the entire city" he said as Brief thinked a bit as he had an idea.

"Hey...before we got here i saw something suspicious while we were driving here...Follow me I'll show you!" Brief said running out.

"Alright don't go too far remember you need to be protected" He said as he follows along with panty and the demon sisters.

They find a billboard talking about something named Gh02t, a new electrical company that would be used for Oten city saying it'll go active Today.

"it looks like we found or suspect...jesus fuck even the name makes it obvious" he said.

"Alright then we know who did it, now we find the place and destroy the ghost!" Panty said as Bands looked back.

"Yeah but here's a tiny tiny small problem...HOW DO WE KNOW WHERE IT WHEN OUR PHONES ARE JAMMED!?" He asked.

"Whatever happened to maps?" Kneesocks asked.

"Maps don't tell the location of stores...only places that have those said stores..." Brief pointed out.

"But I know one person who might know where it is...look" he said pointing to the right bottom side of billboard saying 'Approved by Oten City Mayor, Lingerie'

_Meanwhile at Oten Tower_

"So that's why I wasn't able to open my porn file" Lingerie said as Bands sweatdrops.

"TMI Lin TMI" he said as he then popped the question. "since this was approved by you that must mean you have the files of the location right?" He asked.

"That's correct..." She opened some files as she smiles "Aha...Oten Center Mall...It's located below ground...huh now that i think about that does sound fishy..." She said.

"Alright Oten Center Mall...ok ladies let's go shopping" He said

"Can you stop with the pun one liners? they're getting on my nerves" Scanty begged.

"TIME TO SHOPLIFT THIS MOTHERFUCKING GHOST!" Panty yelled as Scanty groaned.

"Oh yeah btw you two still need some weapons so i got you these!" he said holding a pair of Kneesocks and Scanties.

"What's the difference between those than our weapon" Scanty asked.

"Glad you asked" he transforms them both into angel versions of the knee sock's scythes and Scanty's Revolvers throwing them to the sisters as they look at the weapons in awe.

"Wait just a hoe bag minute! You're giving angel weapons to Demons are you fucking insane?!" She yelled out asking as Bands looks on.

"Just doing whatever it takes to get your sister...you said so yourself.." He said.

"How is giving them weapons for angels any better?" Panty asked

"Their normal demon weapons don't work on ghosts...They need something to defend themselves and not just be an auidence and watch..." He said as he had a good point, The demon sisters are willing to help that this battle against corset is over...so of course he had to tie a few loose ends and risks to help them do so. This made panty sighed in defeat.

"I hope you're right..." she said as Band smiles nodding. As band throws something at Brief who catches it. It was a new handheld ghost detector.

"That thing is better than your junky one...can scan a ghost in a milisecond...Let's get to work" He said walking out with the others.

"Ok so how is this gonna work?" bands asked as panty smirks. whistling with her fingers as See Through stops right in front of them.

"We'll use See Through to get there in some motherfucking style!!" She yelled out.

"Alright everyone hope in!" he said as everyone got in with Brief being in the passenger seat.

"Wait how come he gets to be in the front?" Scanty asked pointing at brief.

"Because he's my Boyfriend...Deal with it red horns!" she said as she gave brief a wink which made him blush and stay silent. She starts up the car as yells "GO SEE THROUGH GO!!" They start driving to the mall in such high speeds.

The ride was bumpy and had no seat belts which made Bands and The demon sisters Trimble in the back seat. "Hey slow will ya you're gonna kill us- WAAAAH" He said as they go through bumpy roads which cause bands and the demon sisters to fall on each other in lewd positions.

"KYAAAA~ WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kneesocks asked as her bottom was right on bands face.

"I'm not doing this i swear!!!!!" Bands said blushing his heart out in embarrassment.

In a couple of minutes they finally arrive with bands and the demon sisters seating their quietly looking down and blushing.

"Alright we're here let's get to searching" Panty stated.

"You guys go...I'll be right behind you..." he said as the demon sisters quietly got out without saying a word following brief and panty as they entered making Bands shutter as he Screams in his Elbow making his voice muffled.

'AAAAAAHHHHHHHH I PUT A GIRL'S ASS ON MY FACE WITHOUT CONSENT AND I LIKED IT WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME??!!!' He calmed down as he got out the Car and entered inside the mall.

_Meanwhile_

They all found an entrance to the basement thanks to Brief's new ghost detector and started to walk down a flight of stairs. "Jeez for a store you would think it'll look all friendly" Brief pointed out.

"Well that's because they didn't want anyone to find it..." They said as they enter a room that was all electric as they see a huge ghost disrupting all servers of every electrical system in the world.

"Hey Electro stop doxing everybody and fight some real people!" he yelled out as the ghost looked at them.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN?!!" The ghost yells.

"Us dumbass" Panty said as she got Backlace out with Wristband taking out his daggers and The demon sisters taking out their new Angel Weapons.

The ghost roared in electricity as Wristband looked in realization "Oh shi-" Everybody gets blasted out of the basement into the mall as the ghost charged electrical beams at them which made them jump out of the way.

"We need to find an opening his electrity is blocking us from attacking..." Bands said.

"We need to dump water on him" Brief pointed out.

"Where are we gonna find water in this mall?!" Scanty asked as Bands had an idea.

"There's a water fountain deep in the mall! How about we go and dump him there! C'mon people we have to get him to follow us!" he said as the ghost chased them with the others running deep into the mall with civilains and bystanders runninh from their lives.

"You cannot beat me!!" The ghost yelled he said getting closer to the angels with Band smirking.

"Oh yeah...we don't have to! DUCK IN COVER!!!" Everyone ducked as the Ghost fell off a balcony into the Fountain. The ghost started to scream in pain.

"NOW!!!!! REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!!!" All four of them yelled as Bands, panty, and the demon sisters jumped up using their weapons at the ghost landing a direct hit.

"THIS IS SHOCKING!!" yelled the ghost as it exploded with church bell ringing in thw distance. 10 Heaven coins land on Band's hands.

"Hey not a good amount but not too bad either" He smiled as Kneesocks and Scanty smiled feeling the sastifaction of their weapons as they both smile in glee.

'Yeah these two girls are definitely changing alright...let's just hope they forgive me after what happened in the car' he said in his mind as he blushed.

_Meanwhile back at the warehouse _

"Me and Brief are going to a fast food joint, you need anything" She asked band.

"Don't worry I got food here" he said as panty nods looking at the demon sisters.

"What about you two?" she asked as the both of them smirked grabbing both of Band's shoulders making him gulp.

"Oh don't worry...me and sister here have some other urgent business to attend to after what he did in the car~" Kneesocks said as Panty grinned widely.

"Oh I see what's going on here~! I'll leave you three be" She said walking out waving at Bands as he freaks out.

"Nononono!!! wait take me with you PANTY!!!" he yelled.

"JUMP HIM" They both yelled as they started removing every each of his clothing as it pans out of the warehouse.

"WAIT PLEASE NO,IM A VIRGIN!!! PLEASE NO ATLEAST BUY ME A DRINK FIIIIIIRRSSSSSSST!!!!" Bands yelled out.

**Authors Note: I might make a special lemon episode of that scene but that depends if you guys want me to or not, No promises though so take it with a grain of salt for now.**

_Meanwhile _

"Anger may be a big trait for us demons but its what kills us...your anger must not overflow you...it must mentally challenge you into what you are...imagine yourself in a world filled with destruction...what fun do you pocess after every one of your goals..." Said a voice sounding like belts

"I'm laughing in joy and harmony...but i soon frown realizing...i did it...but...i dont feel...good about it..." Said a voice sounding like stockings.

"Mhm...why you think that?" asked the voice.

"Maybe because I have nothing else to do but just live a life of a ruler...alone..." Said the other voice.

"Exactly...you see stocking...your mind isn't clear...free it...look at all the possibilities of your actions...once you see em all,you'll neved be bored and alone as long as you have me..." The male voice said.

"Yet you don't want to have sex with me..." Stocking said as Belt groans.

"Stop mentioning that, i said it will be soon...don't make that interrupt your thoughts..." Belt said as stocking opened her eyes grunted in anger.

"Ok i dont know what the fuck your saying" she said sitting up showing she now has red skin and horn sticking out her head, her eyes were green and her hair was black with an Orange tint inside the bangs. Her outfit was more demonic looking as she was wearing the red and black stockings belt gave her.

"Ugh...fine we'll try again tomorrow again...you're so close" Belt said to her.

"What's the point of this mindset and why should i care?" stocking asked.

"Because if you keep that 'Kill Kill Kill' mindset on blast you'll end up being killed instead...which is why i want you prepared next time you meet Wristbands...Remember you only got him off guard...he won't make that happen again...and not only that you hesitated because he resembled your ghost boyfriend which you found out he divorced you! That's my father's advice is fucking stupid to follow that's how he got his ass killed...You need to be ready...Meet me in here again in the morning...You have much to learn" Belt said patting her Shoulder as he walked out the room with Stocking watching him leave.

Things were getting intense for both sides. Next time, The demons will have their own Spotlight.

**Till next episode...**


	5. Episode 5: The Plans

It was at the Demon hideout that Stocking took a look around the entire place looking for Belt. "Ugh...He's always wondering off somewhere" she said to Herself walking down the hall. Ever since their first encounter, belt has been training Stocking on how to mentally and physically ready to be a demon. Her skin has already changed to a red color with horns with even a demon tail that she does discover recently. She may have looked she was finished her transformation as a demon but Belt simply told her that was she was far from ready. Corset all this time has been recouping in his room ever since that argument between the two...and it's even come to notice he's forming a new body which was slowly regenerating back to him slowly.

Stocking finally found Belt in the kitchen chugging down as beer as she groaned grabbing the drink and throwing it out a window. "The fuck was that for?" he asked.

"You said you wanna be prepared before meeting wristband again...getting drunk made you lose the battle last time remember?!" she yelled out as Belt sweat dropped.

"Sheesh it's just one fucking beer...besides you don't see me trying to stop you over your goddamn sweets...we both have gluttony...and we should appreciate it by pleasing it..." He said as he grabbed another bear from out of his beer jacket showing he knew stocking was gonna do that.

"Was this another tiny test of yours?" She asked as Belt nodded.

"And you passed because you showed genuine concern over allies...but failed because you got too genuine" he said as he drank his bottle of Beer.

"Anyways...Something is not right with the angel's tactics...they're no where near the Oten Tower when fighting off the ghost we sent out..." He said as Stocking looked on.

"They're playing smart...geek boy is usually with them so they probably know the Oten Tower is a another hells monkey key gateway..." She explained.

"so they're playing hard to get huh? We'll just have to wait and see what they pull next...Maybe if we're lucky i can catch Wristband off guard and destroy him out of my life..." He said as Stocking was eating a piece of cake.

"I know you guys are total opposite and all but whats with the both of you?...It's almost like you 2 did something that caused a long lasting grudge" She asked.

"That's something to explain about for another time...but let's just say our grudge is vaguely similar to those nephlim brothers in the legends..." He said

"Dante and Virgil right?...I thought they're nothing more than a myth.." She said tilting her head.

"Oh...they are...atleast in my brain.." he said chugging his beer walking off.

"hm...What did he mean by that?..." she asked herself as she sat their continuing to eat their Cake.

_Meanwhile_Kneesocks was sleeping as she opened her eyes yawning looking around to see everyone else is asleep as she went to the bathroom turning on the light and splashing water in her faceface as she looked up at the mirror and stopped in a dead halt...in the mirror...it was her. But her skin was different...her horns were gone and her eyes were a bright blue and she had freckles as she screamed waking up everyone which included scanty and she ran in the bathroom. "DEAR SISTER WHATS WRONG?!" Kneesocks looked at her with widen eyes. Scanty's Skin was also different as well, including her eyes as they both scream at each other.

_Meanwhile _

Garterbelt was there observing the two sisters as wristband and the others watched on with Garter turning towards the group. "Well i came to an answer..apparently after holding angel weapons for so long and killing ghost it caused their demonic heart to disappear turning these 2 girls into angels...so Ladies and panty meet your new angel allies Scanty and Kneesocks!!" He yelled as wristband and the others screamed "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!"

Kneesocks looked at her hands "W-we're...angels?" She said as she shuddered with Scanty hugging her close with the two embracing themselves in hugs.

"Wait if these Demons can turn into angels just like that...do you think the same happened to my sister?" Panty asked as Garter looked down.

"I'm afraid so..." Garter said as Panty walked towards them with Garter, Brief, and Wristband watching her confusingly. The Sisters looked up at the Blond angel as he hugged them both around the head with the both of them with a shocked face.

"Don't be afraid to be one of us...We may have been enemies in the past but we grew a bond between all of us, bringing out the true versions of us to come out...When I saw you 2 together...it reminded me of you and my sister when we were younger...and now it's made me realize...you just wanted to be happy of who you truly wanted to be...and that's why I'm gonna accept you 2 as angels..." she said as the sister started to sniff hugging the both of them as Wristband smiles watching them.

"Now its settled...there's 4 Angels and 2 Demons...we basically won this war!" Brief said in excitement as Wristband stopped him there.

"That doesn't mean we have an advantage...Belt,Corset,and Stocking are all tough motherfuckers...even if its the 4 of us with our skills...they might have something planned...the recent ghost we've been killing are closing around Oten Tower making it obvious that they wanna lure Brief there to open the gateway..." He said.

"Did you get an exact location of where they be located..." Garter said as Wristband looked on.

"Not exactly...here's how it goes...one unknown source has told me he saw ghost appearing in a nearest abandoned Stadium...but here's the thing...i never got to know who this source was but them explaining this whole thing in detail sounds more like a trap...Then we have a mansion named 'Edificio demoníaco' Which means 'The Demon Mansion' in Spainish...i had no report on the location or proof that their in that place but for now it'll stick there as a last resort, and finally a place where i found out where more ghost are appearing...a very well Oten city landmark named Oten Square...where most people hang out and Tourist explore...I had a friend of mine said he saw strange people in hoods carrying Ghost Orbs into the sewers of the place...That means we have a huge ass Ghost nest in our hands..."

"So that means we have to go in teams.." Garter said as Bands nods.

"But I think I know exactly what we gotta do...Panty...you and me are gonna go to the abandoned stadium...it might be a trap but it specifically told to bring brief with us that means that it could be one of them at the stadium trying to ambush us...Scanty and Kneesocks...you got the mansion...If they are there i suggest you stick together and hope you sneak inside quietly...Brief I'm gonna contact Lingerie to go and help you at Oten Square...you can use your ghost tracker to find the nest...and once we destroy it our ghost problem will be done for..." Bands said explaining piece by piece.

"Any questions?" folllowed up by silence as he smiled.

"Alright then...lets do this...we got a huge fight ahead of us...Lets get this shit started..." He said Smirking

**Till next episode...**


	6. Episode 6: Judgment

Kneesocks and Scanty were driving towards their destination which was the mansion. "I really don't know about this...What if we Bump into the 3 of them?" Kneesocks asked as she had butterflies in her stomach because they might possibly encounter Corset ever since throwing them both the side.

"Then we go on to Fight, we may have retreated so many times in the past but this time we don't run from anything...We gotta prove that Bastard that we are than just toys who submitted to his manipulation.." Scanty Said with Determination as Kneesocks nods as they both held hands

_Meanwhile with Panty and Bands_

They stopped in front of the Stadium as they got out of see through standing in front of the entrance

"...We both know it'll be the both of them...they probably know we're expecting them and they expect particularly us..." Bands said looking over at Panty as Panty spoke up.

"You think they'll attack us from behind?" She asked

"No...They want this to be a fair fight...or want to it to drag on to stall something..." Bands said as Panty looked on in Confusion.

"Stalling? Stalling what exactly?" Panty asked as Bands shrugs. "Well let's be fully aware, we're not playing around and we're ending it quickly" Panty said as she took off her panties revealing two as she turned them both into Back Laces.

"Good...As long as we're all in agreement.." Bands said as his Wristbands Glowed as he slamed his hands together combining the both of them as they form into a double edge sword. "Let's End this once and for all..." Band says as the both of them enter the stadium.

_Meanwhile at Oten Square_Lingerie and Brief were at the sight looking around. "Anything on the scanner Briefers?" Lin asked.

"It keeps jolting up and down, I'm not even moving and the signal keep fading in and out" Brief said as he banged on the device to see if it worked.

"It must be underground then.." she approached a manhole cover as she used her heels to open it up as she sniffed the smell from the sewers as she covers her face "Oh god it smells like Satan's Asshole filled with Jizz in a gas station..." She said as Brief looked on

"Welp I guess ladies aren't first" Brief said as he didn't take a second and jumped in with Lin slowly following. They landed on the side next to the sewer line. Brief lit up a flashlight as he followed his detector with Lin following with her holding her nose. "This is gonna be a looong day" Lin whined.

_At the Mansion_

The sisters searched the entire mansion from head to Toe, They can confirmed that this is the Hide out of Corset, Belt, and Stocking but no trace of them anywhere. "You find anything?" Scanty asked kneesocks, as Kneesocks shook her head in reponse. "Damn..there must be something!!" Scanty yelled as she threw a book at a Vase that Corset's face on it but the Vase didn't even flinched.

"Sister...look.." Kneesocks said pointing it out as Kneesocks went to the vase as she opened it's head revealing a red button as they pressed on it opening up a hidden door in the Hallway which the Sisters lingered their eyes to it as they head towards it looking inside to see a secret room showing pictures of Wristbands with hearts and so on, even creepy memorium. They kinda spoked the sisters, was this Stocking's room?

"What's the meaning of this?!" Scanty asked freaking out as Kneesocks picked up a diary opening it up as she read out loud.

_'Dear Diary, Today is the day where I would finally meet my future husband in heaven where Judgement can reincarnate him, I really wondered what he would really looked like outside of his ghost form' _

Kneesocks looked up at Scanty as Scanty cocked an eyebrow "Does she mean that ghost of a Loner who died trying to get true love that was all gassy and Disguisting?" Scanty asked as Kneesocks nods.

"That was his ghost form, that was suppose to make him that way as punishment from Judgement from Sin...That's how we produce ghosts on the fly, and once those ghost get slain they go back to heaven but...their Sin won't disappear afterwards.." Kneesocks explained as Kneesocks turned the page.

_"Dear Diary...I couldn't believe it...Judgement told me...that he left me and gave me his ring that wore...THE RING HE WORE TO SWEAR HIS LOVE TO ME! I've never felt so heartbroken...I've never felt so...so angry...I know Judgement Truly cleansed his memory...I know because they did the same to me and my sister..__" _

"I thought that was a rumor of Spirits getting their mind erased to enter heaven...well now that we know it's the truth...what's the reason for it?" Kneesocks asked as Scanty spoke up.

"I heard it's to turn them into Angel warriors to live a new life in reincarnation...it's a process and a formula that Judgement has used for years and years..." Scanty explained as Kneesocks turned another page.

_"Dear Diary...Angels lie...Angels Hurt...Angels Provoke...They're all nothing but liars...Even Judgement itself...Heaven is nothing but a throne of lies and I regret my life here...I will get my revenge...I will get revenge for my Husband...I will get revenge for all the lies and the mistreatment i've had ever since i been here...even the whore i call a sister...and the afropriest...I will spread darkness on this damn planet...and I will find you my love...WristBands" _

The sisters eyes widen as they were shocked of what they just read.

_Meanwhile at the stadium_

Bands and Panty entered the field of the stadium as they look around with their angel weapons in hands. The lights of the stadium turn on as It revealed Stocking and Belt both on chairs glaring at the two.

"Just as I predicted..." Wrist band said to himself as he sees Stocking glaring at him.

"We have been waiting for you..." Belt said as his tail sways as he sat there like a spoiled brat.

"Yeah we had a bit of traffic problems...I mean cool entrance but i bet your asses hurt on those seats just from waiting for us!" Bands said pointing his double edged sword at Belt as he rolled his eyes.

"Typical coming from you Bands...just like my whore of a sister there or like the rest of the angels...you're all the same...always think you're above the rest..." Stocking said.

"This isn't what it's all about...I go by my own rules...honestly idc if i do or don't go to heaven...I'm happy who I am...Unless i kill you right here Belts..." Bands said as he glared at him which made Stocking growled standing up.

"Pay attention to me!!! I'm the Demon Queen here!! You are nothing more than slaves under my hand!!" She yelled in anger as Bands wasn't fazed at that at all.

"Stocking...you know damn well you're no Demon queen...I hate seeing you like this...if only you told me what made you break-" Panty said as Stocking interrupted

"That you would help me...yeah right...of course you would...you would do nothing but just have sex and sex and sex...that's all you did when i did everything...yet i don't earn shit...not even respect!" Stocking said in anger.

"Bitch...Don't come at us like you deserve shit, You can't even control your sin...you don't even try to resist it...yet here you are asking for respect...you want respect? You better get your ass back to heaven suck Judgement's Holy Dick..." Bands said as Stocking growled whipping out her demon swords.

"Lets just get this over with already!" Belt said as he turns his belt into his trademark whip.

"Leave Wristband to me...my sister is the weakest so you don't have to worry about he-" Just as stocking says that Panty shot at Belt's whip making it fly off his hand.

"You were saying?" Panty said as she glared at them.

"Feisty one...alright.. I can play that game" Belt said picking his whip back up.

Band and Panty started to slowly walk towards them as Stocking and Belt do the same as they pick up the pace which slowly became from walking to running as they both charge at each other screaming.

**To be Continued...**


	7. Episode 7: Tables Turning

Brief and Lin kept walking and walking through the sewers of what felt like hours as Lin was groaning.

"Are you sure this ghost nest is down here? I never even seen a ghost or anything!" Lin said as she was annoyed as Brief turned around.

"Yes I'm very sure, back in Daten High we had a ghost nest below ground, and besides it's not like a ghost nest would be in the open, Aren't these ghosts smarter?" He asked as he had a point and Lin hated when someone corrected her as suddenly the Ghost detector started beeping. Which Brief grin widely in excitement.

"YES We found it!!! This way!!" He said running off as Lin was trying to follow as she avoided the Rat Poop on the sewer floor.

"Wait for me!! ew ew ew ew ew I'M WASHING MYSELF 10 TIMES WHEN I GET HOME!!" She yelled as Brief entered the room as he his mouth gaped in awe of how huge it was. Stacks and Stacks of ghost were being made each second, all with different shapes, abilities and colors.

"We found it now let's get it over with and go to the othe-" Before brief can say anything else as he walked towards the nest, Lin puts on his chest stopping him on his tracks as she looks around and keeps her ears on the lookout as a click was heard as her eyes widen grabbing the geek boy as they both leap out of the way as something tried to land on them making them turn around. It was Corset as turned glaring at the two.

"As I Predicted, someone with the geek boy along but I wasn't expecting someone like you lingerie..." Corset said as this was all a trap all along just to get brief himself.

"Corset...you got a new body yet you still look like Roadkill thats been infected by Blue Waffle...Brief...I want you to go shut down the nest, after that get out of here and go find the others" Lin said as Brief nods running off as she started untieing her suit tie and then starts to unbutton her shirt. "I've wanted to do this a long time ago ever since I saw your ugly face...Thinking you always owned the place when I actually worked hard when i had the authority of my town..." She said as she kept stripping revealing her lingerie underneath coming towards him. "You saw people beneath you even when you have no chance of winning, you became a horrible influence to your own son and Demon Girls, and now here you are trying to destroy a City that i fucking own and nobody destroys my town WITHOUT GOING THROUGH ME!!!" She said as her lingerie started glowing blue which made Corset shield his eyes as he uncovered them to see lingerie wearing angelic armor.

"w-woah.." Corset mutters as Lin grins.

"Like what you see? well guess what big boy you're getting all of this!" she said as she punches corset through a few layers of walls as she chases after him with Brief climbing up the ghost nest

_Meanwhile_

Stocking and Bands were exchanging blows at each other being evenly matched as Belt had more of a upper hand against panty, but he would be lying that Panty didn't had tons of skill in a Far Range but that was her only downfall, she can't win in close range and the both of them know this.

"Give up Blondie, Your Combat is predictable" Belt said arrogantly said as Panty growls as she turned her two Backlaces into angel looking Uzis as she started firing rapid fire at her as Belt started to dodge and weave each and every bullet speed towards her. Belt jumps up about to slam down his whips at her as Panty thinks fast combining her guns into a sniper as she snipes him in mid air making him lose his momentum landing 8 feet behind her panting.

'How is she pulling all of this out of nowhere, every counter i make she has something to counter over it almost like she's reading me like a book...I don't know if it's out of desperation or she just sees through me...either way she knows i can't get nea-' just as Belt finishes that thought his back gets blasted sending him into a wall as he lands safely on his feet, his back hurting like a bitch as he looks back to see panty holding a angelic shotgun.

"oh i see how it is bitch you wanna play dirty? we can play dirty!!" He jumps off the wall as he was once again diving towards her but as soon as she turned her weapon into a sniper Belt quickly wrapped his whip around her wrist as he dropkicks her face as he swung his whip slamming her into wall after wall then slamming her down hard on the floor making her groan in pain holding her gut as she stumbles getting up on her feet panting.

Bands threw his Dagger at her as it completely missed her "hey jackass you didn't even try!" she yelled as Bands grinned.

"I know..." he said as suddenly stocking gets sliced into the shoulder showing the dagger can be controlled in mid air which bands as the opportunity swinging his other dagger which stocking proceded to dodge but counter with his sword swings clashing their blades. Bands legsweeps her out of nowhere as she fell on her feet but rolled out the way as Bands try to slam the Dagger down on her. Stocking sticks her sword to the ground as she holds onto it swinging herself toward bands dropkicking him in the face. This made him stumble back almost falling off his feet as he felt his nose realizing it was bleeding. Stocking grinned as Bands looked down shuddering as he looked up to see his eyes were red showing that his Wrath was making itself known as he suddenly zoomed forward at her in such speed.

He swung his daggers in such an inhuman speed that stocking couldn't keep up which ended up scratching her in a few area but stocking manged to kick his daggers out of his hands as she swung at him but he catches the sword with his bare hand which made stocking widen her eyes in shock as he looked pissed as he growls headbutting her head hard as he started giving her left and right swings up to the point where she couldn't even defend herself.

Belt saw this as he grunts swinging his whip at Bands as Bands caught it and swung the whip causing him to be thrown right into stocking in a harsh impact. Panty looked on in awe.

"Holy shit he's fucking badass when he's pissed...Kinda glad i didn't put him over his limit.." Panty said to herself.

"I'm not playing anymore games you childish fucks!! I'm ending this now!!" he summons his Daggers about to slam them down at stocking before panty yelled.

"Wait!! Bands you can't kill her she's my sister!!" Panty said as she knew he wasn't himself as he looked back.

"She turned herself to the fucking Demons for world domination...Why do you think she's done this?!" he yelled with his eyes red. As Stocking looked down panting.

"You're such a dumbfuck if you think this is why i've done all of this..." Stocking said quietly as Bands looked in confusion as his eyes were slowly turning to normal but still had the dagger up.

"The fuck do you mean? Isn't this all for Brief, for you people to rule earth by reviving the gates of hell with the hells monkey key?! If that isn't the reason then what are you doing this for?!!" He asked as she looked up in tears yelling at him.

"I DID IT FOR YOU, YOU FUCK HEAD!!!" She yelled as Bands was in disbelief including Panty and even Belt.

"W-What...?" Belt muttered.

"Stocking...What have i told you? Remember the Your goa-" Belt said as Stocking cut him off.

"FUCK THE GOAL, IT WAS NEVER REAL TO BEGIN WITH!! I USED YOU TO GET CLOSE TO HIM...TO CONVINCE HIM!!" Stocking yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! We barely know each other!!" He yelled.

"No...you do know each other..." Belt said stumbling on his feet as he pants. "You were the one she propose to after you drifted to heaven...judgement erased your memory and ever since the whole memory with me and you, are the only thing that stayed in your head, but your entire time as a ghost was nothing but a blur..." He said as he looked down panting in disbelief as Panty gasped realizing what he meant.

"Bands??!!!! You were that ugly fat ghost who stocking had a crush on??!!!! B-but how i don't see the similarity!!" She yelled.

"That's because his ghost were suppose to be the representation of a spirits ugly side of what they never had put to rest...you know why...I'm the one who killed him..." Belt said as it made Stocking and panty gasp as Bands clinched onto his Dagger. As he looked up explaining what happened

"It happened 5 years ago..."

_Flashback_

It showed still images of Bands falling in love with a girl who Belt also had a crush on, Both Belt and Bands were both best friends in a competition to who would get the girl. All of that ended up with bands getting the girl which made Belt heartbroken because of all the hardwork. That's when both Belt and Bands went into a fight where all hell broke loose. However it all ended after the both of them threw each other into heavy Traffic killing the both of them.

_Flashback ends _

"Ever since that day...I wanted to fucking kill him for what he's done...Guess what? Boxers the girl who i loved is heartbroken not because of me, but because of both of us ending up in this fucked up situation!" He yelled as Belt yelled back.

"I told you, that i can't die because my dad won't let me TRUST ME I FUCKING TRIED AND I GOT DRUNK ON THAT DAY BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO DO IT BUT I FELT A SHEER OF REGRET!" Belt yelled.

"It's always about fucking you! you! you! you! How about you act like a fucking man and keep your fucking foreskin between your legs, It's your fucking fault!" he said throwing a rock from the ground towards him which missed.

"My fucking fault?!! i worked my ass off to get what i deserve just have you steal my ideas and make my work for nothing!" He yelled as Stocking stood up.

"E- FUCKING NOUGH!!!!" Stocking yelled as everyone stood quiet as she started walking out the stadium.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" Belt asked angerily.

"I'm leaving, What the fuck you think I'm going?! You were the reason why My husband went through this hell all because you couldn't act like a man...it's because of you i couldn't get a marriage! I need time to think..." She said as she walks out.

Panty looks down as she clinched her backlaces as she followed her "Pan-" Bands tried to say before panty snapped at him.

"Shut up, i don't wanna hear it...you both talk it out...I'm gonna comfort my sister..." She said as she walked out as well. Bands and Belt glared at each other.

_Meanwhile outside_

Stocking was Sniffling hugging her knees on a roof looking over at the city over her as a voice spoke up.

"Hey..." Stocking turned around to see it was panty. As she sat down next to her.

"Look...I know how hard it is...I just opened to it...I had an Ego that made me think that you would see me as a sister to get along to you...but i guess you saw it the opposite...when i was searching a man for you, that was me showing genuine care for you...i just didn't want you feel out of the loop...Maybe i did get carried away...and maybe i didn't treat you right...all of us didn't...so...how about we put it behind us...you can still be a demon...I just want us to atleast see each other as sisters..." Panty said holding her hand as Stocking looked on.

"But what's the point when that demon bitch already has Bands...there is no way for me to marry the one i truly love..." Stocking said as Panty gave a smug smile.

"Oi stocking...you do know that a marriage with three people is legal in this town right?" Panty asked as Stocking perked up in realization.

"Oh shi-...ugh I'm a fucking idiot" Stocking said covering her face in embarassment as Panty hugs her.

"We're both idiots..." She said as the both of them look at each other as they both start to laugh together.

"I love you, you whore..." Stocking said smiling

"I love you too Fatass" She said smiling back.

**To be continued...**


	8. Episode 8: 2 birds vs 1 Stone

_In the stadium_

"Enough is e-fucking-nough Belt, you lost your chance, and i took it, that's what happened!" Bands said out loud to belt as they were arguing for a full hour now since Panty and Stocking left leaving the 2 in a very tight situation.

"Says the fucking angel who keeps cucking his best friend!" Belt yelled out as Bands yelled back.

"Oh so I'm the cockblocker now? Dude...she came to me, and i caught on to her! I couldn't say no, especially since i keep pushing you to go interact with her yet you wouldn't listen!" Bands angerily said.

"i wouldn't listen?! you fucking gave up all because i was shy, you didn't even gave it a 3rd fucking attempt" belt said as they kept going back and forth.

_Meanwhile as they were arguing Panty and Demon stocking were about to enter in before stocking stopped her sister in her tracks. _

"Look...i may forgive you but let's make things clear...i'm still with the demons, and we're still enemies..." Stocking said in a serious tone as Panty looked on.

"I don't get it...why? What's gotten you so pissed to throw your heaven loyalty away? Stocking you were the one who always worked hard to get there...what chan-" Panty spoke as stocking stopped her.

"Panty...let me ask you...do you even remember what we were like before visiting heaven for the first time...before we died?..." She asked as panty cocked a brow.

"What do you mean?" Panty asked curiously as Stocking groans.

"Heaven erases memories of souls to create their own angel soldiers, why do you think bands doesn't even remember who i was?" Stocking asked back.

"...now that i think about it...all past memories i remember was just us living in heaven with mo-" Panty said as stocking stopped her once again.

"...she's not my fucking mother...judgement is nothing but sitting on a throne of lies...we don't even know what our actual names are Panty, our names weren't originally Panty and Stocking!!" Stocking said that as Panty widen her eyes tumbling back to a wall in shock.

"wait...so you're saying...we aren't who we think we are?...wait...if judgement erases memories than how come Bands remembers his past life?" Panty asked as Stocking looked on.

"that's the question that i'm trying to figure out...you see why i'm against heaven's bullshit? don't you see it now?" she asked as panty looked back at her.

"yes and no...i believe judgement has an answer...she never lies...she's called the truthful woman after all..." Panty said as Stocking's anger grew as she puts her blade against panty's neck.

"Believe what you want to fucking believe...be my guess...but once geek boy goes to heaven...don't be surprised if judgement erases his memory about the whole chemstry between you and him too...because she did the same to bands..." Stocking stated as took the blade off of her neck as she walked in while panty rubbed her neck.

_in the stadium_

"Alright Belt lets go...we're done here..." Stocking said as belt looked on with bands turning around.

"The fuck you mean? we're not done ye-" Belt teleports behind him as he chops Band's neck knocking him out cold as belt turns his whip into his belt strapping it back around his pants.

"I win...you fuck..." he spits on Band's unconsicous face as him and Stocking walk out of the stadium with Panty walking passed them with Belt giving her a smuggy grin as they exit out. Panty sighed as she sees Band's laying there.

Bands woke up 20 minutes later with panty looking over her heavingly phone as Bands got on his feet. "How long was i out?..." Bands asked.

"20 minutes, i didn't wake you because you seemed very beaten so i waited...and before you ask...no...i didn't...wasn't in the mood to do so anyways..." She said as she closed her phone. "if you want another chance to fight em again, they're heading to Oten Square, Corset probably gave them the word that Brief is there so we got no time to lose..." She said passing by him as he nods not before feeling his cheek of the spit groaning knowing belt did that because he's known for doing that to knocked out enemies.

_At Oten Square_

Brief kept climbing up the Ghost nest slowly getting closer to get the ghost orb 'ok, i just need to grab it and just run like hell! like last time!' He said in his head as he was inches away from the ghost orb but gets shocked by a invisible force field.

"OH C'MON A FUCKING FORCE FIELD, WHY DO THINGS HAVE TO COMPLICATED WHEN YOU TRY EM AGAIN!" He said in anger and pain but before he could flip out again he heard his new ghost detector starting to beep violently as he took it out watching it vibrate like crazy

"oh no not again!" he shielded himself assuming the device would explode on him again but not this time as the device started to morph into a lance dropping in his hands as he looked at it in amazement. Suddenly he remembered what Bands told him before they headed out.

_flashback_

"What if lin can't protect me...this detector can't protect me! ...you said i had to be protected...why can't you have me protect myself when there's no defense..." Brief as he looked down talking in anger as Band stared out the window of the warehouse.

"...Brief...You remember when you told me you saved panty from both demon sisters...what did you use?" Bands asked.

"It was my ghost dust blower..." Brief replied as Bands lingers his eyes at him.

"Remember this when you're there...even if something seems so useless...it's useful when you find a whole new way to use..." He said as Brief looked up at him in silence.

_Flashback ends_

Brief's hands clinches the lance hard, as his eyes reveal themselves "this is what he meant...well Bands i'll better go by your word!" he yelled out as he slams the lance into the force field cracking open as Brief grabs the ghost orb and outs in his jumpsuit.

While this was happening, Lin was taking advantage in her fight with corset leaving Corset horribly bruised, but before lin can deliver another brutal blow she gets wrapped by a whip as she turns around to see Stocking and Belt.

"About time you two took care of the main problems" Corset said with a grin as Belt glared on.

"We didn't finish them off...however they're far behind so we suggest you get the boy before they get here!" Belt said as Corset grinned running pass them as Lin grunted struggling to break free from Belt's whip.

"You may have angelic armor...but your biggest mistake was not having a weapon besides it..." he said as the whip tightened around her cracking the armor as she grunted in pain.

Lin was thinking of how to get out of this situation as she gets an idea as she fakely moaned out "Harder daddy~" This made belt and stocking to cock an eyebrow.

"what?" Both stocking and belt said in unsion as Lin grinned freeing her hands as she swung Belt from the whip into stocking.

"never fails" lin said as stocking was stood behind her 5 feet away with her swords ready as Lin lingered her eyes at her as she sees Belt getting in front of her with his whip. "You may kill me...but knowing your plans have failed...that's all that matters..." Lin said with nothing to lose as Belt smirked.

"Good that makes killing you more sastifying then..." Belt said charging at her as Corset runs towards the room to see Brief running out as he sees corset running like hell but before he could chase him Kneesocks and Scanty both appeared in front of him.

"Girls!! I missed you so much!! My unholy god, look how much you changed...just as how i expected you 2 to be...filthy slutty angels!" Corset said passive agressively as Both kneesocks and Scanty took out their weapons.

"Why Corset?! WHY?! We were your loyal servants for so long...yet you would throw us away!" Scanty yelled out as Corset smiled.

"Well...I thought I made it obvious...because whenever i tell you girls to do something...you end up disappointing me again and again and again! YOU BOTH WERE UTTERLY A MISTAKE TO EVER BE CREATED!!!" Corset yelled out as both of the sisters started to laugh as corset looked on angered more. "What's so damn funny?!" he angerily asked as Scanty and Kneesocks both gave him their iconic smirks.

"We realize now of what the angels meant now...what's funny is that whenever we failed on hard work what do we get from you? Disipline...thinking it would make us better but in reality it made us lose hope of trying our best...but ever since we became angels...we were respected...praised...and that so called "toilet angel" who we were enemies with...Hugged us...which is what you never gave us...you never gave us appericiation...you always expected less from us yet blame us for failing! We may have been born as demons, BUT WE'RE LIVING OUR LIVES AS ANGELS AND WE DON'T REGRET IT A SINGLE BIT!" Kneesocks yelled out as she held her sister's hand which made Corset growl.

"You dare disrespect your demon pride?! NOBODY SHIT TALKS A DEMON'S PRIDE" He scream as he charges at them as Scanty and Kneesocks both scream charging at him as well.

_Meanwhile on see through_

"C'mon go faster!!" Belt yells as panty groaned.

"This is how fast it can go!!" Panty snapped back as Bands groans as he looked down in defeat.

"oi" Bands said as panty looked at him. "what did you and sister discuss anyway?"

Panty looked back into the Road. "Personal stuff..." She said as they were almost there to Oten Square.

**Panty and Bands are almost there to confront the others, however don't seem to be good on the other hand as a injured lin has to face off against two powerful demon and the demon sisters both have to face their once former master so brief could escape with the ghost orb. Which side will thrive in this nightmare of brawl?**

**Till next episode...**


	9. Chapter 9: Payback

**Authors note: I'm back after a very long long long hiatus, and shit i was one minute busy with all the shit in my life then the outbreak happened and now I'm home for god knows how long until all blows over, SO Since i don't have any busy schedules...TIME TO COME BACK AND FINISH THIS SHIT! I want to finish this FanFic in so long, i think once I'm done with this, I'm gonna finish my Godzilla fanfic, then get right back to my spider-deku fanfic. So for now, it's time to work on this and give you as much content as i can LETS DO THIS SHIT!!! ****In the Ghost ****Nest underground**

Lin was seen being toss out of the place landing into the sewer line by one of the two demons, Stocking and Belt. This made lin almost vomit that it was all on her. "OH FOR FUCK SAKE WHY IS ALL OF THIS GHOST BULLSHIT ALWAYS IN A SEWER!" Lin yelled at the top her lungs as Belt approached her.

"That's because, it's always the last place to look...since you sluts are so sensitive about being clean.." Belt said as he ready'd his whips ready to swing at Lin but before he could lin would splash the sewer line at his face as it forced belt to smell it and running towards the wall to vomit on it as it distracted stocking enough to get kicked across the Ghost Nest where Kneesocks and Scanty both fought their former master corset as they were both evenly matched as they seperate to catch their breath as corset spoke up.

"you 2 are alot more stronger than i remember...if only you were this way when-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! Stop acting like you knew how to care of us! When you realize that you done nothing but treat us like shit?!" kneesocks asked yelling at him but before he can talk back stocking landed in front of him facing towards the girls.

"You think corset was really suppose to take care of you no...he given you chances to improve...he expected you to do better yet you blame him for your own failures?!...How Bands is in love with a Dumbass like you?!" she yelled back this made kneesocks glare up to speak up a comeback.

"And how come he came to me instead of you?..." OUCH, Even that really made belt go yikes after that knowing that stocking wasn't gonna take it too well as on cue stocking growled loudly as she dropped her stripes tackling kneesocks as the both of them started wrestling and fighting each other pulling each others hair having a straight out cat fight.

But this distracted Scanty enough of her to punched sending her to a wall as her revolver slide across the floor behind corset who walked towards her "too slow and predictable that's what you always were scanty...and too bad you'll be taking that with you in hell" he said as Scanty looked over seeing one of kneesocks sythes just a few feet away as she still had one of her revolvers behind her back which corset didn't notice.

"and you will be sucking your own dick in hell!" she said pulling out the revolver as she shot it hitting the target right into corset's forhead stunning him as scanty rolled under him grabbing the Sythe as she slashes at him two times giving him huge slashes from behind as she turns around walking away as Corset growls looking back at her, but while he tried to run his torso and his head slices off into pieces.

"Y-YOU WHORE!!!!" Corset said as he exploded like how other ghost do, as a token Corset spilled out 100'000 heaven coins from his exploding corse as Scanty sighs.

"i-i...i did it..." She said smiling but suddenly from behind stocking knocks her out after pinning kneesocks to the wall by the hair with her sword.

**Meanwhile**

Panty and Bands finally made it to Oten Center as they find the limo to Kneesocks and Scanty, and Lin's Car right next to the open sewer, both panty and bands nod at each other before jumping in and running towards the direction of the Ghost Nest and once they got there they see Belt and Stocking both holding hostages, with Belt holding brief after capturing him from running and Stocking had Kneesocks by the neck with her swords.

"let them go...it's over..." Bands said as Belt smirked

"is it really fucking over huh? think you're the hero of your story well guess fucking what we're giving you a deal...and its a one way trip...choose who you should keep...if you keep the Judas...she'll be free and back on your dick, but brief will come with us...if you pick brief he's all yours but just realize you'll make the regret making this choice when you find your ponytail's lifeless head on the floor...so what will it be Bands...huh? HUH?!?" Belt said loudly as Bands stood there.

"bands...she's not worth it...you pick her...they'll open hell with the hells monkey key..." Panty said as Bands was having a struggle.

"But if i don't...what's the point in our goal of having everyone having a bright future together...?..." Belt said looking over at her as stocking grew angry speaking up.

"CMON HE GAVE YOU A FUCKING CHOICE PICK YOUR CHOIC-"

"You shut the fuck up...i know you just wanna do this to test me...look i may not remember our time together but i couldn't just go ahead and remember you since my soul needed cleanse for anything that involved a trace for when i was a ghost...and i'm sorry...i should've treated you better...and i'm sorry..." Bands said as Stocking was breathing heavily as Belt looked on.

"Stocking dont you dare...don't you fucking dar-" before belt can finish that sentence stocking let kneesocks go as she kicks her straight into Band's arms as he looked at Belt.

"lets take brief and go.." stocking

said as belt tried spoking up.

"but-"

"THATS AN ORDER FROM THE QUEEN OF HELL...LETS GO!" She yelled as Belt stared as he sucked his teeth as they walked off taking brief with them as Bands looked on still holding a barley consicious kneesocks.

"atleast you didn't make a choice but now hell is gonna open with the hells monkey key...bands...we need to stop them...if they release the power off that key imagine the power they'll pocess once hell opens...we need to go stop it..." Panty said as Bands looked on.

"I know...but question is...are we enough?" he asked as both silence came from the both of them as Lin came of the nest carrying scanty with her.

"Where's corset?" Bands asked as Lin looked on.

"dead as whistle drop a shit ton of heaven coins...you can thank her" Lin said pointing her eyes to scanty smiled waving at them.

"that's one down...now all we need to worry about is 2 more..." bands said as Panty pats his shoulder to get his attention.

"there's also something else you need to know..." she said

**5 minutes later**

"HIS SPUNK DRAWS HIDDEN POWER?!? Are you sure this is anime or a hentai?" he asked breaking the 4th wall.

"Depends if the writer has the mood to make it both" lin comments.

"That may be strange but that's how i got my full angel abilites...if that semen gets inside or on you, it'll unlock a secret power in you...it was suppose to work for corset since he was a demon but never got the chance to because of me stealing that energy...stocking got her full power after getting casted out, so imagine her power if she manages to get that power...she'll be a very difficult obstacle to pass over...a big diabete obstacle..." Panty explained as Garter appeared from a sewer pipe which made bands jump.

"STOP WITH THE FUCKING POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE SHIT!!!" Bands yelled as Garter looked on.

"Bands unfortunately there's a problem, you cannot hop in the fight, Lin, Panty, and the other 2 skanks will go instead to stop threat and you'll have to take a backseat for this..." Garter said.

"W-what you can't do that i can handled both Stocking and Belt!" Bands said.

"Yes but we cannot take the risk of you harming others..." Lin said as she knew it was gonna come down to this.

"Risk what?" panty asked as she was as shocked as bands.

"His Sin...it's unstable and it always has been...i know he can keep it under control but however if stocking does decide to get that power, who knows what might happen if Bands gets his sin loose...it can damage the whole city and do worse damage..." Lin said as Bands glared up at her

"are you saying that i can't hold reponsiblity for my sin?!? huh?!?!?" he asked as his eyes turn red as he stops soon realize he almost had some of it out right then and there he looked at himself in the reflection in the water at his red eyes as he calms down "Alright...i'll leave it to you guys...just make sure you give them what's worth..." he said as he passed everyone as he exit outside the sewers as kneesocks ran after him as she got out looking around for him...but it was too crowded...she couldn't spot him as she frown sadly as Bands looked at her from a rooftop as it started to rain making bands put on his hoodie as he began walking off disappearing from sight.

**Up Next will be the big battle of a lifetime, Panty, Lin, scanty and Kneesocks in the final battle to get brief back and the hells monkey key. Will Bands ever find a way to get into the fight despite Lin and Garter's warning and decision, find out next time in the big 3 part finale. **


End file.
